


My Narrow Road

by XetterYeonma (keusenon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusenon/pseuds/XetterYeonma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple roadtrip drabble. Partially inspired by oikage_69 prompt of the day and the song My Narrow Road by MikitoP and Itou Kashitarou</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Narrow Road

                It was a trip that they agreed on together. Travelling around Japan, that is. Kageyama hasn't left Miyagi ever, and Oikawa has been to Tokyo and a few other cities around Miyagi. This could be fun for them. With money in their pockets, a car full of gas and necessities sitting in the trunk of the mini-van, they were ready for the trip to nowhere.

                Oikawa started humming out a song as soon as they started onto driving on the road, Kageyama sits next to him and closes his eyes. _Oikawa-san has a nice singing voice,_ he thinks, finding the song find its way into his mind and reside there like a seed that wouldn't be dug out from the soil.

_[Jou~dan wo tobashinaga~ra yu~kou~_   
_O~tto! A~bunai~ ne tobaseba tsu~kama~ru zo~_   
_Kaze to tomo ni~ i~tsuka wa_   
_tadori tsukeru ki ga shita]_

                The song is the only thing that breaks the new atmosphere, the cars beside them passing by like birds flying past a cloud at high speeds. Kagyeama was staring out to the countryside view, seeing as old stores and fields zoomed past his vision like light. His head began tilting to the beat of Oikawa's voice, as if singing in his own silent way with Oikawa.

_[Ko~ushite I know you know shitte bokura wa yurari yurari iku yo_   
_So~u~ya misaki kaze tsuyoi sore demo utau ta~_   
_So~shite itsuka kitto toki ga tate wa sukoshi zutsu iroase_   
_Sepia ni somatte wara~o~u]_

                The morning passed by with not much to do, but hearing Oikawa sing lulled him to sleep despite being well rested for the day ahead. During a stop, Oikawa noticed it and smiled. "Tobio-chan, already sleepy? Well, you seemed way too excited anyways." Draping over his sweater over the younger male, he went out for the toilet and some snacks for later.

                Afternoon rolled by and Kageyama was again back to staring at the new scenery as they left Miyagi for wherever their car could take them. Oikawa hummed again, filling the silence with his voice again for Kageyama to enjoy. This time, Kageyama would mumble some of the words with Oikawa which would pursue to Oikawa teasing Kageyama for finally singing.

                Night soon rolled around and they curled up in the backseats together in a parking lot. With a mixture of blankets and sweaters, the two of them were cuddling as they watched a movie on Oikawa's phone together. Kageyama already seemed homesick and wanting to go home, but with Oikawa...well, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Oikawa was also home, in a way. A kiss on a cheek tells him that Oikawa thinks so as well, a smile giving Kageyama a warm feeling in his heart

They soon fell asleep, wondering where tomorrow will take them. Will they arrive to Shibuya? Tokyo? Maybe even Osaka or Kyoto? Wherever they go, it's a narrow road with branches aplenty.


End file.
